


От порта к порту

by Thexalux



Category: Ratatouille (2007), Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), Tale of Despereaux - Kate DiCamillo, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Theories, humanization, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Роскуро путешествует по свету, пытаясь найти себе место. Однажды он напрашивается попутчиком на корабль капитана Синбада.





	От порта к порту

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Для fandom Red Book of fandoms 2018  
> 2\. Мультифандом; хуманизация; хедканоны, фанатские теории, отсылки  
> 3\. Время-пространство условно  
> 4\. АУ, где у некоторых людей есть способность обращаться в животных

— Ну так что, возьмете на борт? — спросил Роскуро у обнаженного по пояс здоровяка. Тот с сомнением почесал подбородок, а потом за его спиной внезапно с грохотом упал деревянный ящик. Здоровяк даже не вздрогнул, тяжело вздохнул и обернулся.

— Крыса, черт тебя дери!

От обращения Роскуро дернулся, но потом задрал голову. С реи на канатах свешивался маленький человек разбойничьего вида. Он развел руками, щербато улыбнулся и исчез из вида. Здоровяк тем временем обернулся к Роскуро, еще раз смерил взглядом и сказал:

— Ладно, думаю, капитан не будет против. Но кто не работает — не ест.

Роскуро серьезно кивнул. Это было не первое судно в его жизни, так что к бытности матроса-наемника он привык, о чем и рассказывал здоровяку последние пять минут.

— Я Кейл, — назвался здоровяк. — С командой познакомишься позже, пойдем, я покажу тебе корабль. Припишем тебя к камбузу, нашему коку не помешает помощь.

— К камбузу? — с сомнением спросил Роскуро. — Я...

— Что? Проблемы? — нахмурился Кейл, и Роскуро прикусил язык. Пожалуй, он не хотел — и не был готов — произносить это вслух, что бы там самоуверенный Десперо ни говорил. Много кто любит мышей, но покажите Роскуро того, кто не заорет в ужасе или не сплюнет с презрением, увидев злобную портовую крысу — покажите, Роскуро пойдет к нему жить. В крупных городах крысам запрещали работать в местах, связанных с питанием и медициной. Право слово, как будто один лишь факт наличия крысиной ипостаси был стопроцентной гарантией наличия и ужасных болезней. Или как будто крысиная ипостась заразна, или еще что-то настолько же безумное. 

— Нет. Никаких проблем.

Реми, давний приятель Роскуро, столкнулся с этими проблемами лично, когда переехал в Париж из провинции; вскоре после переезда он обзавелся хорошим другом, и они даже укрывали ипостась Реми от служб надзора какое-то время. Потом все тайное стало явным, и Реми так и не смог открыть свой ресторан; мечта всей жизни разбилась в щепки. В письмах Реми придерживался бодрого тона и оптимистичного взгляда на будущее. Может, для него все действительно было небезнадежно: вскользь Реми упомянул, что у него нашелся могущественный покровитель — поклонник, на самом деле, как понял Роскуро, — и теперь Реми неофициально работал поваром в одном парижском бистро. Звал к себе в гости, конечно, но Роскуро все никак не решался. Слал ответные письма, и все на этом. 

Кейл провел его по кораблю — именно так, чтобы под конец экскурсии они оказались на камбузе.

— А, это вы, господин старпом! — раздался хитрющий голос из-за заколоченной бочки с припасами. — Не ждал, не ждал. Неужели уже отходим?

— Капитан еще не вернулся, — ответил Кейл с усмешкой. 

Тут-то кок распрямился, и Роскуро смог его внимательно рассмотреть: массивная широкая фигура, выразительное подвижное лицо с крупными чертами, вместо правой руки — и правой ноги — протезы, виднеющиеся из-под закатанного рукава и штанины. 

— Тогда с чем пожаловали?

— У нас новенький, — Кейл отступил в сторону, и кок уставился на Роскуро. Правый глаз, как оказалось, тоже был искусственным. — Временно.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, — с непонятным возмущением произнес кок, и нахмурился. — Я что, выгляжу как человек, готовый с распростертыми объятиями принять под крыло каждого новенького матроса?

Кейл ухмыльнулся.

— Что вы, мистер Сильвер. Я просто подумал, что нелегко одному справляться со всеми вашими обязанностями. Давно пора было приписать к вам какого-нибудь юнгу, но капитан все медлил, а тут такой повод. Надеюсь, вы поладите.

Кок, мистер Сильвер, тяжело вздохнул, утер левой рукой лоб и протянул правую для пожатия. Роскуро протянул свою в ответ. Кейл довольно хмыкнул и ушел.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать, новичок. Я сам с этой командой недавно, но скажу тебе честно, этот корабль — настоящий сундук Пандоры.

Роскуро коротко улыбнулся.

— Роскуро. Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Сильвер. Надеюсь, не буду мешать, сэр. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я помогал на камбузе, а последнее мое приключение с едой было... не самым удачным, — он нервно дернул ртом, и ненастоящий глаз Сильвера как будто тут же считал это невольное движение. Теперь Роскуро хорошо разглядел, лицо у кока было жесткое, несмотря на наносную простоту и доброжелательность.

— Многоуважаемый господин старпом представил меня не как полагается. Зови меня Джон.

Потом Джон Сильвер обстоятельно показал Роскуро, чем оснащен камбуз, что и где в нем находится. Рассказал немного про команду, про капитана, который отправился в город черт знает зачем и взял с собой пса — «Да, на борту есть пес, который только пес». Роскуро кок понравился — несмотря на явно двойное дно, тот был разговорчивым, вполне дружелюбным и с прекрасным чувством самоиронии.

После полудня всех созвали на палубу, и Роскуро после темного камбуза едва не ослеп от яркого горячего солнца. Собрали всех по случаю возвращения капитана. Тот — невысокий подтянутый человек с короткой бородой и в красной бандане — вальяжно расхаживал по палубе, разглядывая лица матросов, и говорил о предстоящем маршруте.

— А тебя я не знаю, — протянул капитан, останавливаясь напротив Роскуро. 

— Роскуро, сэр, — отозвался тот. И, прежде чем капитан успел задать какой-нибудь вопрос, Кейл, подходя ближе, пояснил:

— Попросился до следующего порта. Я взял его помогать на камбузе.

— Мы не занимаемся транспортировкой, а ты взял — даже мне не сказав? — возмутился капитан, но как-то несерьезно, как будто по привычке. Роскуро расслабился.

Кейл пожал плечами и ответил:

— Сильверу нужен помощник, а парень сказал, что ему не впервые.

Капитан нахмурился и упер руки в бока. Весь его нарочитый гнев смотрелся смешно и нелепо, имея в виду, что напротив него стоял Кейл — на голову выше и вдвое шире в плечах.

— Это так, мистер Сильвер? — сурово уточнил капитан, оборачиваясь к коку.

— Разумеется, капитан, — тут же весело ответил Сильвер. — Или вы не знаете, как я изнываю от такой нагрузки?

Капитан хохотнул вслед за Сильвером и посмотрел прямо Роскуро в глаза.

— Что ж, ладно, юнга. Только следующий порт у нас в планах не скоро. 

Роскуро кивнул. Капитан дал парочку указаний на ближайшее будущее, а потом крикнул долгожданное «Снимаемся с якоря», и новое путешествие Роскуро началось.

***

На камбузе он почти не прикасался к готовке — чистил то, что нужно почистить, прибирал и мыл то, что нуждалось в уборке и очистке. Кашеварил только Сильвер, причем кашеварил с определенной страстью, и если в начале знакомства Роскуро думал, что такому человеку совсем не место на камбузе, то теперь полагал, что присутствие здесь Сильвера исключительно добровольное. И предположение это вскоре подтвердилось.

— Вы сказали, что на борту недавно? — однажды спросил Роскуро.

— Да, — легко отозвался Сильвер, помешивая нечто ароматное в кастрюле. — Обстоятельства сложились так. Я здесь на время, сойду через пару месяцев.

— Вот как?

— Я, считай, как ты, напросился попутчиком к капитану. Он согласился по старому знакомству переправить меня в одно место. А, как известно, кто не работает — тот не ест, и я вызвался на камбуз. Кок у них здесь был такой, что без слез не взглянешь. Держали его, кажется, только из жалости и чтобы совсем уж не сдохнуть от голода. 

Роскуро хохотнул и продолжил отскребать жирный налет с котелка. 

— А куда направляетесь? 

Сильвер бросил на него настороженный взгляд через плечо, но потом мотнул головой, как будто отгоняя непрошенные мысли. 

— В Англию. Бристоль. 

Роскуро кивнул и не стал донимать расспросами.

— Ну а ты, Роскуро, куда и откуда? Надо же, — он поцокал языком, — всего пару дней, а я тебе уже все о себе выложил и ничего не получил взамен.

Роскуро улыбнулся себе под нос.

— Я путешественник. Раньше работал на торговом судне, помогал по мере сил, но, по сути, — занимал спальное место. Мы с командой ладили. Много где побывали... Думаю, было бы хорошо продолжить путешествие с ними, но однажды мы разминулись в порту, в королевстве Дор, — Роскуро уставился в котелок, вдруг осознав, что сболтнул лишнего, и рассказывать про ужасное время в подземельях Дора ему не хочется. Выдохнув сквозь зубы, он скомкано продолжил: — С тех пор я просто путешествую.

— Ммм, — протянул Сильвер не оборачиваясь. — И никуда конкретно не тянет? Кого-то навестить, что-то повидать.

— Навестить... — медленно повторил Роскуро и задумался. Иногда он думал, что хотел бы увидеться с Пьетро, они много пережили вместе, и время от времени Роскуро тосковал по нему, но он не представлял, как его найти. Наверное, давно стоило смириться с тем, что прошлое осталось в прошлом — это, в конце концов, была единственная фраза Боттичелли, заслуживающая внимания. — Нет, пожалуй, никого.

***

Больше всего Роскуро любил встречать рассветы. Трущобы Дора доказали ему, что рассвет — это самое прекрасное, что может быть в мире. И, как известно, не бывает рассветов лучше, чем рассвет в море. Роскуро старался не пропускать это зрелище, и никогда не уставал от него. Он поднимался на палубу или взбирался на вантах и смотрел, как жидкие серо-голубые сумерки исчезают, как линия горизонта светлеет, и свет разливается по воде и по небу; смотрел, как свет у горизонта крепнет, как из-под воды выкатывается круглое, будто монетка, солнце, как от него расходятся рыже-розовые лучи, и как оно медленно накаляется — все больше и больше, пока не наступает момент, когда смотреть уже слишком больно.

— Ранняя пташка? — пропел над головой голос с отчетливым «р». Этот говор с южным акцентом Роскуро стал узнавать раньше прочих.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся он. Крыса снял воображаемую шляпу и полез на рею. Роскуро старался не называть его по имени — Крыса, — чувствовал себя неуютно; тем более, из первого источника он знал, что у Крысы нет второй ипостаси — а даже если бы и была, то Роскуро заподозрил бы, скорее, мартышку или змею. 

Роскуро несколько мгновений провожал ловкого Крысу взглядом, а потом поспешил в камбуз. Сильвер не терпел опозданий, он вообще какой бы то ни было недисциплинированности не терпел, — командная жилка в нем была очень сильна.

— Доброе утро, Джон.

— Вот и ты, Роскуро, — улыбнулся Сильвер. — Доброе утро.

Он зачерпнул в плошку странного кипящего варева из котелка и протянул Роскуро.

— Попробуй-ка.

— Что это? — настороженно спросил Роскуро, принимая плошку, и осторожно принюхался.

— Суп это. Какой недоверчивый, — Сильвер покачал головой. — Молодежь... Своевольные и ершистые. Есть у меня один такой...

Роскуро сначала смутился от такой характеристики, а потом до него дошел смысл фразы.

— Ваш сын? — спросил он с любопытством. Сильвер коротко хохотнул и потер ладонью шею.

— Ну, вроде того, — он замялся, и на пару мгновений между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Потом Сильвер встряхнулся и поторопил: — Пробуй скорее. Нашел этот рецепт супа в своих вещах, давай.

Роскуро поднес плошку к лицу и послушал аромат — сказочный насыщенный аромат. 

— Ммм, — он закрыл глаза. — Пахнет вкусно...

Он отпил бульона и облизнулся. Потом открыл глаза и с восторгом посмотрел на Сильвера.

— Божественно, — искренне сказал он. 

Он ни за что бы не позволил Дору уничтожить его любовь к вкусным запахам, к вкусной еде, к супу, к свету. Дор был не властен над ним.

Сильвер самодовольно ухмыльнулся и отвернулся обратно к котелку.

— Этот рецепт продала мне одна старуха, — сказал он. — Она уверяла меня, что скоро ее сын выпустит книгу ее домашних рецептов, поэтому сейчас — на один конкретный рецепт — она дает мне скидку... — Сильвер гневно потряс половником. — Старая карга! Обманула и ободрала меня как липку! Я узнал потом — ее сын вообще не кулинар, а критик, и уж конечно он не собирался выпускать поваренные книги!

Роскуро весело хмыкнул в кулак. Сильвер был большим любителем рассказывать истории, и Роскуро всегда слушал с удовольствием, но иногда позволял себе усомниться в их правдивости. Впрочем, истории не становились от этого хуже.

День пошел по накатанной, в том ритме, к которому Роскуро уже успел привыкнуть — как всегда. Капитан Синбад и Кейл о чем-то спорили или по привычке пререкались, Спайк — тот самый пес — носился по палубе, Ли с Джином были неразлучны, и Джин всегда выигрывал в спорах, с ним уже никто, кроме Ли, и не спорил на деньги, Лука — пребывающий в самых почтенных летах — то и дело ругался и давал ценные и не очень советы, Крыса болтался на канатах и, кажется, так и не мог простоять на палубе больше двух минут за раз. Роскуро успел привязаться к ним.

Роскуро не обманывался по поводу его новой команды, он знал, что попал на борт к пиратам, но кто он такой, чтобы судить кого-то за способ жизни или род деятельности. Роскуро не осуждал, и, если начистоту, вовсе не беспокоился. За время своих путешествий он успел много кого повстречать, и веселая пиратская команда была далеко не самым худшим, что с ним случилось.

Поэтому он совсем не удивился, когда, заприметив на горизонте торговое судно, команда значительно оживилась. Капитан потер ладони и с предвкушением крикнул:

— Давненько у нас не было свежей наживы! 

Сильвер, разделявший этот ажиотаж лишь отчасти, положил руку Роскуро на плечо и с улыбкой сказал:

— Посиди внутри, ты ведь не знаешь, как это происходит?

Роскуро покачал головой:

— Только в теории.

— Вот и не выходи тогда. Это недолго. Абордажная команда быстро управится.

Роскуро кивнул. Он не возражал, это было справедливо: он и правда не знал ничего про пиратские грабежи. Громкое «На абордаж!» он услышал уже из камбуза.

Странным образом это сплотило Роскуро с командой еще сильнее, и команда стала все больше принимать Роскуро за своего. Джин то и дело подначивал на спор, но Роскуро всегда вовремя себя одергивал. Лука иногда рассказывал истории, когда Роскуро просил — ему было в радость поделиться байками с благодарным слушателем. А Роскуро был благодарным слушателем. Кейл давал какие-то поручения, не только на камбузе, один раз спросил, умеет ли Роскуро сражаться. Сражаться Роскуро умел довольно посредственно — ровно так, как сумел его научить в силу своего разумения Десперо, — о чем он честно признался Кейлу. Тот посетовал, но, казалось, не особенно расстроился. 

И вот с капитаном Роскуро тоже успел поговорить лично.

Была ночь. Небо, синее-синее, звездное-звездное, бесконечное, куда не посмотри. Ни души на мили вокруг. В такие моменты с особенной легкостью поверишь, что никого в мире не осталось больше — поверишь, что весь мир за пределами этого неба и этого моря исчез. 

Море — плотное покрывало с белыми бликами на гребнях волн — вздымалось и колыхалось, сильные воды глухо бились о корму.

Роскуро не спалось, он вышел на палубу, встал, опираясь о фальшборт, и глубоко вдохнул — свежий соленый воздух, влажное дерево, сладковатый ночной привкус. Прислушался — шепот волн, тяжелый шелест парусов, скрип деревянных досок палубы и мачт, шорох такелажа. Даже ночь на море была яркой, богатой звуками и запахами, полной жизни и свободы.

— Не спится? — раздался через некоторое время голос капитана. Роскуро дернулся от неожиданности и повернулся.

— Да, сэр, пожалуй... не спится, — ответил Роскуро, немного сбитый с толку.

— И часто у тебя бессонницы? — капитан подошел ближе, тоже облокотился о фальшборт и с нежностью посмотрел на горизонт. Десперо бы точно сказал, что у него взгляд тоскующей принцессы. Но Роскуро был уверен, что Синбад не видел перед глазами ни сказочные города, ни сокровища, ни прекраснейших женщин, не грезил о славе и собственном острове, Роскуро был уверен, что Синбад таким мечтательным взглядом смотрел точно на то, что видел перед собой сам Роскуро: ночное море, необычайно красивое и сказочное уже в самой своей природе. 

Роскуро улыбнулся.

— Нет, сэр. Я просто не люблю много спать, иногда мне хочется посмотреть на звезды.

— Звезды, да, — пробормотал капитан себе под нос и подпер щеку ладонью. — Задумываешься, что там, за горизонтом?

— Полагаю, нет, — медленно ответил Роскуро и тоже посмотрел вдаль. — Думаю, я слишком увлечен созерцанием, чтобы предполагать, что ждет нас через тысячи миль.

Капитан весело хохотнул.

— Это точно! — он помолчал. — Ты вроде бы уже привык к команде?

— О. — Роскуро очень удивился, но поспешно ответил: — Да, сэр. Вполне привык.

— Это хорошо. И мои ребята к тебе привыкают. Еще не передумал сходить в следующем порту?

От такого вопроса Роскуро стушевался. 

Он посмотрел на свои руки, вспомнил, как в Доре они постоянно были перепачканы настолько, что невозможно было оттереть. Не только руки. Грязь въедалась и в крысиную шерсть, и в человеческую кожу. От кожи потом еще долго несло смрадом подземелий. Руки нельзя было к лицу поднести. Роскуро повсюду мерещился этот запах, куда бы он ни шел, пока он вдруг не понял, что носит этот запах в своей голове, в своем сознании. В чем ему только не приходилось возиться в смутной надежде избавить от этого зловония... Теперь запах стал понемногу отставать. Подложив под голову свою котомку или свернутый жилет, он уже мог почувствовать запах морской соли и рыбы — обычные портовые запахи.

— Я... я не знаю. Сэр. Не уверен.

— Не уверен? — капитан повернулся к Роскуро и пристально посмотрел в лицо. Глаза у него были темные и внимательные. — И в чем причина сомнений?

Роскуро открыл было рот, но замер. Что он мог сказать? 

В голове тут же возник непрошенный образ Десперо, нелепого лопоухого мальчишки и крошечного мышонка с огромными ушами. «Мужество, честность, верность», — прозвучал его вдумчивый голос из памяти. В свое время Десперо рассказал ему все о верности, рыцарстве и отваге, все, что знал сам. Но Роскуро все-таки был не совсем рыцарем — или совсем не был.

«Честность».

Капитан не торопил, терпеливо ждал, и взгляд его не был настойчивым или пытливым, он все еще хранил тень той мечтательности, и Роскуро решился.

— Я, ну, — он замялся на миг. — Крыса.

— Ну и что? — капитан пожал плечами. Он ответил без промедлений, без запинки, так быстро, как будто их беседа не прервалась на неопределенно долгое время размышлений Роскуро, как будто он совсем не удивился. Как будто слова Роскуро совершенно ничего не меняли. — А я — конь, и к чему это меня обязывает? Я, что, обязан счастливо скакать по холмам или участвовать в скачках? — он жестко усмехнулся. — Как бы не так. Мое место в море, и ничто этого не изменит.

Роскуро смотрел на него во все глаза и с приоткрытым ртом. Заметив его ошеломленное состояние, капитан хмыкнул и хлопнул по плечу.

— Это не важно. Если дело только в этом, Роскуро, тогда тебе стоит все еще раз обдумать. Ты славный парень, ребятам спокойно с тобой. 

Сказав это, капитан, тихонько насвистывая простенький мотив известной моряцкой песенки, пошел в сторону квартердека. А Роскуро, все еще потрясенный, остался один.

***

— Ты как-то повеселел в последнее время, — подозрительно произнес Сильвер следующим вечером, глядя на то, с каким энтузиазмом Роскуро начищал котлы. Энтузиазма у него и правда прибавилось: он работал быстро и весело, даже напевал себе под нос забавную детскую песенку.

Вопрос странным образом сбил с толку, и Роскуро замер.

— О. Правда?

Сильвер пару раз кивнул и тяжело разогнулся, потер протезированную ногу. После долгого сидения в неудобном положении она у него частенько ныла, — но никто еще не придумал удобного положения, чтобы разбирать картошку в корабельном камбузе.

— Я просто, — начал Роскуро, отодвигая от себя таз с водой, — много думал в последнее время. Мне... мне на самом деле нравится и команда, и корабль.

Когда он поднял взгляд на Сильвера, тот светился довольством и широко улыбался.

— Приятно слышать! Понимаю, к чему ты ведешь. Думаешь, следующий порт — это слишком рано?

Роскуро тоже улыбнулся, утирая лоб.

— Да. Думаю, да. Капитан Синбад сказал мне, что и команда ко мне привыкла, и, если я останусь, это не доставит никому проблем... Поэтому теперь я размышляю. Но, даже если я не решился, — Роскуро почувствовал, как внезапно сбилось дыхание, и запнулся, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. Сердце тяжело забилось в груди. — Даже если нет, знать, что у меня есть возможность остаться — это нечто намного большее, чем я мог бы высказать. Я давно уже не чувствовал, что нахожусь в месте, где меня не сочтут лишним. 

Замолчав, Роскуро смутился своей неожиданной откровенности. Сильвер, в отличие от него, выглядел нисколько не удивленным, он понимающе кивнул и вздохнул.

— «Свое место», да? — протянул он. — Я даже и не думал, что это может быть так важно. Долгие годы я потратил на поиски того, что звал своей мечтой, и даже не понимал, насколько был слеп... И потом, я всегда думал, что не может быть у меня места, что я — свободный искатель приключений, и никакое место, кроме собственного корабля, мне и не нужно. Да и корабль — дело приходящее...

Сильвер вытер руки о фартук и усмехнулся, взгляд его стал рассеянным, задумчивым. Роскуро не хотел его поторапливать, но все же осторожно спросил, подаваясь ближе:

— И что-то изменилось?

Сильвер взглянул на него и дернул уголком рта.

— Изменилось, да. Я встретил одного мальчишку. Наглый ребенок, настоящий гений, скажу я тебе. Такие лихие виражи закладывал, что диву даешься... Может, ты слышал про капитана Амелию?

Эксцентричную капитана Амелию знали многие; фигурой она была видной, в основном за счет своих умений и специфичности. Роскуро поспешно кивнул, и Сильвер продолжил:

— Так старая кошка ему и в подметки не годилась. Было дело как раз на ее корабле... Я многим обязан этому мальчишке — Сильвер улыбнулся и поправил самого себя: — Джим, его зовут Джим.

Лицо Сильвера выражало отцовскую нежность, и Роскуро не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Вы к нему в Бристоль едете? — спросил он, хотя и не нуждался больше в ответе, высказанном вслух.

— К нему... Не знаю, встретимся ли мы, но я хотя бы послушаю, как у него дела, — Сильвер хмыкнул и хлопнул себя по колену. — Так. Что-то мы с тобой сильно отвлеклись.

Они вернулись к работе, сначала — молча, потом по привычке перебрасывались фразами, через четверть часа снова разговорились, но больше работы не прекращали. В конце концов, от их работы зависело пропитание всей команды, в буквальном смысле. 

Роскуро в самом деле стал чувствовать себя лучше, легче. Никаких тягостных сомнений больше не осталось в его душе, кроме, может, самых ничтожных и несущественных — тех, что и сам Роскуро не замечал вовсе. Теперь, крадучись выбираясь на палубу по ночам, он больше тревожился не о том, что его увидят, а о том, что потревожит сон товарищей. А они все стали ему товарищами.

Роскуро всегда больше любил послушать, чем поговорить, был достаточно робким и молчаливым по своей природе, он не мог сказать, что обзавелся друзьями в команде Синбада, но он со всеми ладил — любил поболтать с Крысой, который либо поднимался раньше всех, либо вовсе спал по два часа в сутки, и Роскуро каждый раз встречался с ним, в какое бы время ни решил подняться наверх; ему нравилось слушать чудные истории Луки и время от времени помогать ему с мелкой работой; с Сильвером, конечно, он сблизился особенно...

Роскуро думал, что ему бы не хотелось покидать это место — этот корабль — и эту команду.

***

Дрожащий огонек кидал на стены извивающиеся темные тени. Вся работа была сделана — заготовки отложены, посуда перемыта, — когда Роскуро внезапно заговорил, нарушая усталую тишину:

— Как-то вы говорили мне про место, которое хочется навестить.

Голос его прозвучал неожиданно громко. Привалившийся рядом Сильвер с любопытством приоткрыл один глаз и с готовностью отозвался:

— Да-да?

Роскуро вытянул ноги и, уперевшись затылком в стену, посмотрел в потолок. В камбузе он был низкий.

— Я подумал и — раньше мне действительно это не приходило в голову, но, может... Может, Париж?

Заслышав добрый смешок, Роскуро повернул голову и обнаружил, что Сильвер смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой, хитрой-хитрой.

— Париж — славное место, Роскуро, — сказал он, вытирая ладони о мешковатые штаны. — Но там довольно многолюдно.

Он произнес это так многозначительно, как будто эта фраза имели какой-то особенный смысл. Раскуро обдумал его слова и дернул плечом.

— Ничего, — уверенно ответил он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я не против толпы.

На следующий день Роскуро постучался в капитанскую каюту.

— Новости? — спросил капитан, когда Роскуро вошел. — Если так, то надеюсь, они хорошие, потому что секретной заначки продуктов на корабле нет, так Сильверу и передай.

Слова капитана сбили с толку, и Роскуро на мгновение замер.

— Нет, — сказал он, хмурясь. — Продуктов хватает. Я не за этим пришел.

— А, — капитан заметно расслабился, расправил плечи. — Тогда за чем?

— Вы как-то говорили мне, что, возможно, я могу остаться на борту, стать частью команды?

— О, так ты решил принять мое предложение? Или отклонить его?

Роскуро смутился, потупил взгляд и вздохнул.

— Я бы хотел остаться, но... У меня есть к вам одна просьба. Мне нужно попасть в Париж.

— Ммм, в Париж, — капитан задумчиво потер подбородок. — Подойди-ка.

Капитан махнул рукой и подвел Роскуро к заваленному разным барахлом столу, широкими движениями разгреб весь награбленный блестящий хлам в стороны, несколько странных предметов с бряцаньем упали вниз. К грубой столешнице во всю ее площадь была приколочена карта с лохматыми краями.

— Не знаю, говорил ли тебе Сильвер, сейчас мы направляемся к Англии.

Роскуро кивнул, и капитан ткнул пальцем в карту:

— Сейчас мы здесь. Если ты хочешь добраться до Парижа, то, — он повел пальцем вверх, — мы можем зайти в порт вот здесь. Отсюда доберешься до Руана, а там недолго и до Парижа.

— Это не затруднит вас?

— Нет, — капитан пожал плечами. — Только пересечь Ла-Манш останется. 

Роскуро еще какое-то время вглядывался в карту, запоминал маршруты, координаты, местоположения.

— Значит, все-таки не останешься с нами? — спросил вдруг капитан, отходя к койке. Из-под нее он привычным жестом извлек темную бутылку и, откупорив зубами, выплюнул пробку. 

— Я бы хотел, — повторил Роскуро. — Но...

— Да, Париж. Планируешь там обустроиться? Всем известно, как трудно жить в столицах, — капитан протянул ему бутылку. — Я бы сказал, там невыносимо тесно.

Роскуро улыбнулся и взялся за горлышко. Понюхал; пахло очень резко и совсем чуть-чуть сладковато.

— Не думаю, что смог бы там жить, — ответил он и сделал глоток. По ощущениям показалось, что это жидкий огонь ободрал ему все горло; на глаза навернулись слезы и Роскуро резко выдохнул. Капитан смотрел за нам с понимающей ухмылкой. — Но мне нужно навестить друга.

— Друга, вот как... — в голосе капитана зазвучала грусть и понимание. Роскуро подумал, что сам капитан, вероятно, не навещал своего друга на суше уже многие годы. — Ну, а потом что? Если не в Париже, думаешь осесть в провинции?

— Я вообще не думаю, что оседлый образ жизни для меня, — он передал бутылку капитану, и тот тоже отпил. — Так что продолжу путешествие.

— Так почему бы не продолжить его с нами? — капитан лихо оскалился и подмигнул.

— Но, — Роскуро пораженно замер. — Вам же надо в Англию, и потом...

— Что потом — никто не знает, — отмахнулся капитан. — Мы могли бы высадить Сильвера и вернуться за тобой, если хочешь. Нам ничего не стоит — мы идем туда, куда хотим.

Роскуро молчал, не в силах справиться с изумлением и капитан, точно почувствовав все его эмоции, улыбнулся и протянул ему бутылку.

— Ну, что скажешь?

Звучало как тост. Роскуро потянул руку вперед.

***

На самом деле следующий порт случился с ними действительно очень нескоро, как и говорил капитан Синбад в начале путешествия. Многие продукты успели кончиться, кроме, разве что, рома; но Роскуро был уверен, что почти все запасаются выпивкой настолько впрок, что хватило бы на несколько лет экономного пользования.

Спустившись по трапу, Лука потянулся, хрустнув костями и пробормотал:

— Эх, соскучился я по этому запаху, да и по твердой земле!

— Что, морская качка больше не успокаивает на ночь? — тут же подхватил Джин. — Палуба из-под ног выскакивает?

Лука что-то недовольно ответил, но Роскуро больше их не слушал, он вслушивался в запах, портовый запах: морская соль, тина, влажное подгнивающее дерево, мокрые камни, тухлая рыба. Он вдохнул полной грудью и широко улыбнулся твердой земле. Он не соскучился, но был рад встрече.

— Так-так, — капитан хлопнул в ладоши, выходя вперед. — Идем, куда хотим, делаем, что хотим, стараемся не нарваться на городскую стражу. У вас времени — до рассвета. Отчаливаем, как рассветет. Идем, Спайк.

Закончив с короткими рублеными командами, капитан затерялся в толпе и вскоре скрылся из виду вместе с семенящим за ним псом. Роскуро покачал головой, посмотрел, как разбредается в разные стороны команда и огляделся. Многолюдно и шумно. Порт.

— Ну, Роскуро, куда ты? — раздался за спиной голос, и Сильвер хлопнул его по плечу.

— Мне нужно отправить одно письмо, — уклончиво ответил Роскуро. — А вы куда?

— Закупать провиант, — хохотнул Сильвер. — Господин старпом мне в этом поможет, — он кивнул на разговаривающего с Ли Кейла.

— Тогда до вечера, — Роскуро коротко улыбнулся, игнорируя пристальный вопросительный взгляд Сильвера. Но, видимо, безмятежность на его лице была достаточно очевидной, и Сильвер только хмыкнул: 

— Да. Увидимся.

Они попрощались, и Роскуро направился в сторону ближайшего же кабака, где он мог разузнать дорогу. Письмо оттягивало внутренний карман жилета, заставляя Роскуро чувствовать внутреннее волнение и тепло. Впервые за очень долгое время у него были осуществимые планы на будущие; мысли, куда отправиться и куда потом вернуться. Ему не хотелось задумываться о возможно печальном стечении обстоятельств, о неудаче — словом, о чем-либо, способном омрачить его тихую радость. Впрочем, в последние дни ему казалось, что эту радость омрачить не в силах ничто.

В кабаке ему указали дорогу — в питейных заведениях порта люди были привычные к неместным, — и Роскуро справился с делами еще до полудня. Потом он гулял по городу, выбирая повороты и улицы наугад, разглядывал вывески, клумбы, дома, слушал проходящих мимо него людей, слушал разнообразные городские запахи: сезонные цветы и сырая после полива земля, свежая выпечка из пекарен, кофе из кофеен и жареная рыба из ресторанчиков, крашеные ставни какого-то дома и прибитая к обочине пыль. И соленый ветер, конечно — ветер всегда соленый в портовых городах, переменчивый и соленый. 

На корабль Роскуро вернулся на закате — гулять по ночному городу и смотреть на развлечения, которые ночной город может предложить уставшему от долгого плавания матросу, он не хотел. Сильвер тоже уже был на борту, занимался инвентаризацией провизии.

— А, Роскуро! — улыбнулся он, когда Роскуро поспешил предложить свою помощь. — Я думал, ты поспешишь затеряться где-нибудь и, может, даже не объявишься к отплытию.

— Отчего же? — удивился Роскуро. — Я буду здесь, по меньшей мере, до следующего порта.

— Да-да, «до встречи в Париже», — Сильвер доброжелательно оскалился. — Я помню.

Вдвоем они справились быстро, еще даже не стемнело, и Сильвер, потирая руки, предложил:

— Пойдем-ка, откупорим бочонок рома. 

— В честь чего?

— В честь тебя, конечно, Роскуро! Гляжу на тебя — и больше не вижу того запуганного детеныша, которого увидел, подумай, всего пару месяцев назад. Такое надо отпраздновать. К тому же, — он понизил голос до претенциозного надрывного шепота, — Париж!.. Париж, где сбываются мечты и вершится любовь!

Роскуро прыснул в кулак, и Сильвер толкнул его локтем под ребра, чтобы не сбивал настрой.

— Все хорошее, что тут случилось, надо отпраздновать, малыш. И еще — надо воспользоваться привилегией кока и отсутствием капитана и половины команды.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, — улыбнулся Роскуро. Сильвер лихо ему подмигнул.

— А я так и говорю.

***

Время до следующего порта пролетело неожиданно быстро, и, когда с кормы уже можно было отчетливо рассмотреть портовые доки Гавра, Роскуро внезапно почувствовал, что уже тоскует по морю и уже скучает по команде. После швартовки сошли на пирс — прощаться. Первое слово было за капитаном, и он усердно повторил Роскуро то, что они обговорили уже давным-давно.

— Помнишь? В условленное время на этом же месте, — строго наказал капитан. — И уясни: не опаздывать — ждать мы будем только двое суток, не больше.

Роскуро улыбнулся хитро.

— Разве в сказках дают не три дня?

Кейл и Сильвер за спиной капитана слаженно хрюкнули, но капитан только трагично покачал головой и ухмыльнулся.

— Просто так торчать в порту три дня я готов только ради прекрасной дамы, Роскуро.

— Ага, я тебе как-нибудь расскажу, кого мы ждали целую неделю, — начал Кейл, но капитан осадил его зверским убийственным взглядом.

— Тогда, — сказал он свирепо, — мы не просто торчали в порту. У нас было дело.

Кейл, хохотнув, поднял раскрытые ладони, как бы говоря: «Конечно, ты капитан, как хочешь, так и было». А потом незаметно показал Роскуро большой палец.

— Тогда два дня, капитан, — покладисто согласился Роскуро, сдерживая улыбку. — Я не опоздаю.

— Надеюсь на это. 

Потом еще долго обнимались. Крыса повис на Роскуро, буквально запрыгнув на него, обхватил руками и ногами, словно настоящая мартышка, и принялся рыдать в плечо. Роскуро едва удержал его на весу.

— Я ведь вернусь, — сказал он неловко. — Ну, сделаю все возможное, чтобы вернуться.

— Капитан будет очень по тебе скучать, но плакать ему стыдно, — сказал напоследок Крыса, готовый отцепиться, но в затылок ему прилетел ботинок капитана.

— Дуй наверх уже, Крыса!

— Есть, кэп, — и Крыса действительно полез наверх. Его юркую фигурку едва ли можно было разглядеть среди такелажа. Капитан погрозил ему вслед кулаком.

Лука душевно хлопнул по плечу и улыбнулся.

— Буду ждать твоего возвращения, сынок.

— Кто-то же должен слушать его безумные истории, — влез Джин, за что немедленно получил подзатыльник от Ли. Лука на это только тихонько усмехнулся в бороду.

С Джином и Ли они обменялись крепкими рукопожатиями и пожеланиями удачи. Спайк долго вертелся у ног, поскуливая, кусал за штанины, а потом, когда Роскуро присел, вылизывал ему ладони с печальной мордой. Ли с Джином с трудом оттащили пса обратно на борт.

Кейл тоже пожелал удачи.

— Надеюсь, этот твой парижский приятель научит тебя готовить что-то сытное и на большую ораву народа. Нам нужен будет новый кок.

Роскуро только грустно хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, справлюсь ли я один.

— Попробуешь — узнаешь, — уверенно кивнул Кейл.

Сильвер просто сграбастал его в объятия, Роскуро охнул от его стальной хватки.

— Славное путешествие выдалось, Роскуро! — сказал он растроганно. — Рад нашей встрече.

— Я тоже, Джон, я тоже, — ответил Роскуро, крепко обнимая в ответ.

Они хлопали друг друга по плечам, рассыпались в пожеланиях удачи, счастливого пути и попутного ветра, Роскуро едва мог сдержать слезы и видел, что с Сильвером происходит то же самое, и это, пожалуй, было самое тяжелое расставание в жизни Роскуро. Расставание с Пьером было невольным, омрачалось трагедией в королевстве Дор, расставание с Десперо, напротив, было связано с возможностью поскорее убраться подальше. Про все прочее Роскуро и не помнил даже, не было в его жизни таких крепких внезапных привязанностей, до этого момента — не было.

— Это все возраст, я становлюсь сентиментальным на старости лет, — нарочито недовольно буркнул Сильвер и потер лицо, но затем улыбнулся и сказал: — Береги себя.

На прощание пожали руки, и Роскуро пошел в сторону города. Он обернулся только один раз — помахать, еще раз сказать про себя «До встречи», и больше не оглядывался, не сбивался с шага. Далеко впереди его ждал Париж.

Роскуро поправил на плече котомку с вещами и принялся насвистывать под нос мотив знакомой моряцкой песенки.


End file.
